


berceuse

by willurosinmybow



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Codependency, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willurosinmybow/pseuds/willurosinmybow
Summary: Eddy can’t sleep. Brett helps.
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 14
Kudos: 296





	berceuse

As the movie ends, Brett turns to Eddy, jostling him a bit where Eddy's collapsed against his side. "That was pretty good, hey?"

He receives no response. Carefully, he peers at Eddy through the darkness. It was early evening when they started watching the movie, and the sun was still out, so they didn't have any indoor lights on. Now, it's dark apart from the flickering light of the screen as it scrolls through the credits, and he can just make out Eddy's closed eyes.

Brett sighs and grabs his phone, scrolling through Facebook. Eddy jerks awake when the credits end and the music stops. "Ahhhhgh," he says groggily. "Graaaaagh."

Brett laughs at him, he can't help it.

*

After the 4th time Eddy falls asleep in the middle of movie night, Brett waits for him to wake up before punching him lightly on the shoulder. "We don't have to do this if you're bored."

"No!" Eddy says, suddenly panicking through his sleepiness. "I'm not bored! I mean - "

"Bro," Brett says, and just raises his eyebrows. 

"I like the movies and everything! I've just been having trouble sleeping lately, and, ah. For some reason it's easy to fall asleep around you. Not because you're boring! You just feel, safe and whatever. I don't know." Eddy stares down at his hands. 

Come to think of it, Eddy's been looking tired recently. Brett feels a little guilty that he hadn't really noticed. He knows from years of experience that Eddy doesn’t do well on less than 7 hours of sleep at minimum. "I could stay over if that would help?" Brett suggests before really thinking it through. 

Eddy's head shoots up, and he looks pathetically grateful. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

Well, Brett can't say no now. "Not at all," he says. "I mean, someone needs to be coherent and awake for our videos, right?"

Eddy snorts. "That'd probably be good for our editors' sanity."

*

Brett steals one of Eddy's t-shirts to sleep in, and then brushes his teeth with his finger over Eddy's protests that he has a spare toothbrush somewhere in his closet, just give him a second. (Brett knows better. Eddy's closet is a disaster.) He picks the left side of the bed arbitrarily and climbs in while Eddy gets ready, setting his glasses down on the night stand.

"Ready for lights out?" Eddy asks when he comes out of the bathroom. 

"Yeah," Brett croaks, already half dozing. Maybe he needs to catch up on sleep too. 

The lights go out, and Brett listens as Eddy carefully walks across the room and crawls into bed, the mattress dipping under his weight as he settles in next to Brett. The bed is nice, and big enough that they're not even touching, but somehow it feels intimate. Even though they've shared beds in hotel rooms before. Even though they've spent countless hours snoring on each other's shoulders on long plane rides. 

"Just to warn you," Brett mumbles sleepily. "I'm a cuddler."

"Mmm," Eddy says, and then yawns. "I'll believe it when I see it."

*

Brett wakes up at 9 am like he usually does if there isn't an alarm that wakes him earlier. Everything's unfamiliar - the sun trickling in past the blinds, the fabric of the duvet, the nightstand as he fumbles for his glasses - until he looks over and sees Eddy sleeping beside him. Ah, that's right. He's at Eddy's house.

Eddy's on his back, mouth slightly open, hair all mussed. Brett can't help but smile fondly at him. 

Brett slides out of bed as carefully as he can, and Eddy doesn't even stir. Coffee? _Coffee_. It takes Brett a few tries to find the coffee (why is Eddy always so damn disorganised?) and it's just done brewing when he hears the sound of bare feet against the floor. 

Eddy's hair is epically messy, standing up every which way. And he looks half asleep still, although he's perking up more with every inhale of coffee smell. He stumbles over to Brett and latches onto him, pulling him into a full body hug. "Thanks, bro. You have no idea how much I needed that."

Brett's hand feebly pats Eddy's shoulder. "No problem, dude. Just let me know when."

*

Eddy claims he'll be ok over the weekend. Of course on Monday he looks like shit again, yawning after every other sentence and stumbling over his lines.

"Yeah, no," Brett says. "I'll be back this evening."

He goes home and packs a few changes of clothes and his toothbrush into his gym bag. When he comes back, Eddy is sitting on his couch, elbows resting on his thighs, staring moodily into space. When Brett comes in, he sits up, sighing. "Seriously, I can - " he starts. 

"Nope," Brett says. He drops his bag in the doorway of Eddy's bathroom and grabs his toothbrush, and Eddy follows him, watching as he brushes his teeth. 

"You really don't have to - " Eddy starts again, and Brett spits into the sink, then pulls off his glasses so he can splash water on his face. He pulls his t-shirt over his head and drops it on the floor, then bends down to rummage in his bag for a clean one. 

"C'mon, get ready for bed," Brett says, bouncing back up, new t-shirt in hand. 

Eddy's kind of frozen in place, eyes locked on Brett's torso. Brett looks down at himself critically. His abs are nothing to write home about, but he's not that out of shape, is he? "Right, yeah," Eddy says suddenly. "I'll do that."

Something about Eddy's bed is so comfortable, and Brett is already drifting off again when Eddy comes to bed. 

"Thanks, mate," Eddy says softly after he's settled in, close enough that Brett can feel his warmth radiating towards him. 

"Shut up and go to sleep," Brett orders, and they both do.

*

It takes a few nights - Thursday morning, Brett wakes up curled around Eddy, his face buried in Eddy's hair. He's too relaxed to be bothered, and when Eddy stirs awake a moment later, it's not even awkward. "Mmmm, I guess you weren't lying after all," Eddy says, and then shrieks hysterically a moment later when Brett tickles him.

"No fair, no fair! I'm still asleep!" Eddy says in between his laughter, and finally falls out of the bed, mostly due to his own flailing. 

"You're awake now. Go make us coffee," Brett says, snuggling into the warm spot in the bed that Eddy left behind. 

Eddy sighs. "You're lucky you're cute," he grumbles, then heads to the kitchen. 

Brett grins faintly, letting his eyes drift shut again for a moment. 

Wait. 

Cute?

*

A week passes. Then another. Then it's a month, and Brett is basically living at Eddy's. He only realises when he goes to look for his jean jacket in the closet, and when he opens it, a mountain of stuff falls out. Because it's Eddy's closet, not his own.

"Uh, sorry," he says to Eddy, who wandered in to investigate the noise. 

"Ah, shit, soz," Eddy says, jumping in to help put stuff back in the closet. 

"I didn't mean to - I was just, I wasn't thinking," Brett stammers. "Forgot it wasn't my closet."

Eddy pauses, nervous tongue darting out to lick his lip. "You know, you basically live here."

"Yeah?"

"So I should clear some of this shit out and give you a place to put your stuff."

"Ah, you really don't have to - "

"And you really don't have to spend every night with me just so I can sleep like a normal human being - "

"It helps me too! Ok?" Brett demands. He shrugs at Eddy. "Having you here makes me sleep better. And it makes me feel better if I know you're actually sleeping too."

"Oh," Eddy says faintly. "Ok. So in that case, I'll clear out some space for you."

*

"Good night, Brett."

"Good night, Eddy."

Brett falls asleep with his arm brushing Eddy's. In the mornings he wakes up pressed against Eddy's back, or on rare occasion, cuddling into Eddy's chest. 

There's nothing bad about it, honestly. Nothing except for the fact that he doesn't want to let go.

*

"Good night, Eddy," Brett whispers, unsure if Eddy is already sleeping or not.

Eddy rolls over, landing right up against Brett. "G’night," he whispers back, before pressing a faint kiss to the corner of Brett's mouth. 

Brett's eyes fly wide open. The lights are already off, but he can hear Eddy's sharp intake of breath when he realises what he's done, can feel Eddy's body tensing against his own, getting ready to flee. He does the only thing he can, wraps himself around Eddy, preventing him from escaping. 

"I didn't mean to, sorry," Eddy whispers. "I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Brett says. "Do you really mean it?"

"Can you - " Eddy says, struggling briefly, then giving up when Brett won't let him go. "Mean what?"

"Mean that you're sorry," Brett says. He can just barely see Eddy's eyes glinting at him in the dark, and he can feel Eddy's breath against his skin, his fingers where he's gripping Eddy's arm. 

Eddy leans forward and kisses Brett's fingertips. "No," he says defiantly. 

"Thank god," Brett says, and presses his face against Eddy's, finding Eddy’s mouth with his own.

*

They wake up just as entangled as they fell asleep last night.

"I think you are part squid," Eddy muses. "One night you might strangle me in my sleep."

"Too bad," Brett says, laughing. "I guess you'll just have to take that risk."

Eddy smiles back. "It's worth it," he says. 

"Damn right it is," Brett says, and then tickles Eddy until he falls out of bed and can go make coffee for them.


End file.
